1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to frame buffers and more particularly relates to frame buffer power management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frame buffers provide pixel values for electronic device displays. Reducing the power consumption of a frame buffer increase the battery life and/or reduces the environment footprint of the electronic device.